Jack (Type-0)
}} Jack is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. He represents the number 11 of Class Zero and wields a katana. Appearance and Personality Jack is a young man with coiffed blond hair and wears a Class Zero uniform that consists of a black jacket, white pants, and a medium-sized red cape. He also wears a belt around his waist, allowing him to perform the act of sheathing and unsheathing his katana. Rarely seen without a smile, he's the class clown of Class Zero. Whatever situation he comes across, he gets through it with a positive attitude, often using the occasional joke or words of encouragement to lighten the mood. Story Jack is a young man who is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", he and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia's removal of the crystals from Orience's history, Jack lives his life at the Peristylium with the rest of the members in Class Zero. Jack plays the drums in a group comprised of himself, Trey, and King. When they decide to skip practice he protests, but eventually goes along with them, saying he doesn't want to be left out. In Battle Jack wields a katana in battle. He boasts the highest Strength in the party, but at the same time, is the slowest-moving character, which is probably his greatest disadvantage. Players must either have Jack sheath his weapon in order for him to run normally, or they may have to resort to having Jack dodge, or sidestep, with his weapon in order to move around the field easily. His abilities rely on timing, especially for counterattacking. If timed correctly, Jack can make short work of his enemies. Despite his slow speed in battle, players can still be assured that Jack is an effective character for attacking enemies, and possibly exploiting Kill Sites and Break Sites as well. Additionally, Jack has the slowest rate of learning his abilities; they must be learned one at a time. Players must be willing to train Jack to the fullest in order to attain his strongest potential. Stats Abilities | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Equipment Jack's exclusive accessory is the HAGAKURE, which increases his Strength by 80, decreases his Defense by 50, and grants Auto Regen status. *Tachi *Kikuichimonji *Chōkō *Mukademaru *Murasame *Imperial Army's Official Sword *Dragon Killer *Kotetsu *Mythril Blade *Onikiri *Tengoku *Furinkazan *Muramasa *Bushido Blade *Mutsunokami *Genji Blade (ultimate weapon) Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jack appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring him in his CG renders. Gallery Trivia *Jack shares his Japanese voice actor with Zack Fair from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Gippal from Final Fantasy X-2, and Demyx from the Kingdom Hearts series. Coincidentally, his hairstyle slightly resembles that of Demyx. *According to the Type-0 Novel, Jack wishes to become a traveling comedian when he leaves Class Zero. *Jack's personal accessory, HAGAKURE, is based on a real life collection of insights and commentary on Samurai culture and practices, and practical spiritual guideline for warriors, written by Tokugawa era samurai Yamamoto Tsunetomo. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters